Phone Call
by Icee67
Summary: For helping one of his prison guards, Face gets a secret reward. He only has a short amount of time to help his friend with this one phone call.


**A/N: A special thank you to _Rawriloveyou_ for suggesting this! Thank you!**:)

**Face gets rewarded for helping a prison guard, I hope this doesn't seem slashy, because it really isn't supposed to be. **

**Enjoy and I do not own the A-Team!  
**

The officer came into Face's cell as the conman was laying with his back to the door on his bed. He turned as soon as the guard opened the barred door, eyebrows knitting together as he asked, "What'd I do now, Officer?"

The guard hesitated, one hand on the door before deciding to keep going and nodded once. "What you did to get my boy back home the other day, me and my wife are grateful," He shrugged. "Think of this a thanks. Just don't let anyone know about this."

Face sat up straight. "What am I getting?"

"Come with me."

He did not move for a moment, staring at the guard with wary eyes before slowly getting off the bed and trailing the guard into the hall. He was led up some stairs and down more halls. As they walked along, Face cuffed at the officer's side, he noted the folded slip of paper in the officer's hand. Pretty soon they came to the phone room and the guard shut the door behind Face, taking hold of Face's arm and turning him towards him. He fought off a smile as he looked at that handsome face and held up the hand with the paper.

"Go ahead. I'll let you know when your time is up." He said as Face took the paper and gave the guard a confused look, lowering his eyes and unfolding the paper. Written on the paper was a phone number and the number six-oh-four. "What is this?" He mumbled.

The guard gave him a push to the closest phone. "Dial. Ask for room six-oh-four." He said no more so Face quickly began dialing in case someone came interrupting. He had realized that he was apaprently not supposed to be calling this person, so he had a feeling it was going to be one of a certain three people. But unsure which one exactly.

After a few rings, a woman answered. Face cleared his throat. "Yes, hi. I need this call to be directed to room six-oh-four, please. This is very important."

"And who is asking?" She wanted to know. Face could detect a slight commotion on the other end. He threw the guard a concerned look and the guard mouth a name. Face turned back to the phone. "Samuel Johnson-"

"-Oh Mr. Johnson! We've been waiting for your call for a while now. Please, hold on a moment, sir." She cut through in an almost nervous tone.

Face felt his face contorting in confusion before hearing a light beep and someone picking up the other phone in so mentioned room six-oh-four. There was a conversation then a door shutting forcefully and a male voice answering. "What?"

"Eh, hello..." Face slowly put out, feeling a little uncomfortable. The voice was vaguely familiar, but they needed to speak more for Face to get a good understanding on this person.

And as soon as they spoke again, Face felt like he was about to explode with relief. "If this is about what happened last week, then hang up now. I don't want to talk about it."

"Murdock!" The word just burst from him and Face could see the guard trying not to smile. "Yeah, so what is it now?" Murdock demanded. His voice was hoarse and nearing hysteria.

Face tried to control himself as a maniac-like laugh shook his body. "Jesus, Murdock! You don't know...how good it is to hear-"

"Holy shit, Face?" Murdock interrupted, his tone taking on a more surprised sound. Face barked another laugh. "It's really me. God, it's great hearing your voice." He said softly.

There was a silence on the other end and for a moment Face thought, worriedly, that Murdock had hung up. "Murdock? You there?" He asked carefully.

"Uh huh...sorta..." Murdock slurred finally. "How'd you...why're you...I'm confused."

Face shifted so he was leaning against the wall, twisting the cord around his fingers. "Helped one of my wardens get his son home from battle over in Iraq. He wanted to thank me, so he got this number. You've no idea how much we are both risking doing this,"

"I still can't believe you're really talking to me. I'm probably hallucinating again, new meds the docs gave me are the cause, I'm sure." Murdock was mumbling and Face groaned a little, shaking his head. "I'm really here. You're really talking to me, buddy." He stated as honestly as he could.

On the other end, Murdock moaned and he heard something hit against something hard. Face got a sick feeling as it repeated itself and he knew it was most likely Murdock's head hitting against the wall. "Stop that, Murdock! Stop and listen to me right now." He demanded.

The sound ceased and Murdock asked, "How can I believe you? It sounds like Face...but it's just not possible."

"Because you know I would never lie to you. You know you can always trust me. Now is no exception, this is really me and I am really talking to you." Face was pleading for Murdock to understand as the guard turned his back on him to take a look out the door's window.

"I got your letter," Murdock said suddenly and Face blew out a gust of air. It had gotten through, somehow, some way. "How did you get it to go through?" He asked curiously.

Face swallowed. "I'm getting better around here. You wouldn't believe what I've been able to get...besides, it was a female I got to send it out, go figure." He forced a small chuckle that Murdock did not return.

"Lucky you. If I'm good, all I get is extra pudding. Welcome to the world of the friggin' crazies!" His voice rose a few octaves and Face shushed him. "If anyone finds out I'm talking to you, then we're both in trouble, got it?"

"Yeah, sure. But Face...can I ask you something?" Murdock paused.

"Anything."

"Do you think Hannibal's got a plan?" The question was weight down by doubt and Face sighed long and loud. "I don't know, Murdock. I really don't..." Face answered in a quiet tone.

"I'm glad you called. I miss you, and B.A., and Hannibal," Murdock was sighing sadly as Face blinked quickly, reminding himself to be a man, especially with the guard across the room. "I think you're voice, is the best thing I've heard since the day we were...well you know."

Face shuddered and leaned into the booth, lowering his voice. "This is Hannibal we're talking about, he's going to come up with something, I know it. Don't doubt him, okay? He won't let you sit in there forever, any of us."

They were both quiet then Murdock coughed a few times before saying, "I don't really like it here. I just wish they'd leave me _alone_. Stop shocking, forcing pills down my throat, strapping me in straight jackets. I can't stand it, Temp." that last part was said in a terrified whisper and Face gasped a little as the sound of his name.

Murdock went on babbling, but it all became incoherent as he also began to sob. Face had no idea what psychiatric hospitals were like, but it took a whole lot to get Murdock like this, and that told Face that they weren't too good. He wished B.A. were here, he had no idea how to deal with Murdock's crying, having never been around Murdock when he cried. Heck, he doubted Murdock had _ever_ cried for as long as he had known him.

"Listen to me, James." He commanded in a low tone. Murdock's babbling stopped almost as soon as it had come. "Any damage inflicted upon you will come back to them. By us. Don't let them break you any more, do you understand me?"

Murdock sputtered for a few seconds. "Yeah..." He finally got out.

The guard was giving him a warning signal and Face quickly let Murdock know he needed to go now. "I promise you, to my own grave, that we are going to get you out of there. You have not been forgotten, and you won't. Hannibal is thinking about _all_ of us, he cares about _all_ of us. We'll get over to you."

"I...I know. I just...I dunno. I miss you." Murdock whimpered. Face shut his eyes and nodded. "I miss you, too. And, remember what I told you. It's going to be alright, just stay tough and don't give up. They enjoy your pain, don't let them see it. You're a Ranger, and we don't give up that easily." Face was saying.

And the sound Face had been waiting for, Murdock's laugh, came very quietly from the other end. It was scared and nervous, but promising. Face almost smiled as Murdock finished laughing. "I know. And you take care yourself, Face."

"I will, buddy. Love you brother, remember what I told you." Face straightened up, waiting for Murdock's next response.

"Love you too, Face. And don't worry, I will."

*Click*

**A/N: Was the 'Love you' thing to weird? Should I take that out?**


End file.
